


the Devil and his little Angel

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel Peter, Devil Tony, Fluff, God Steve, Light Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Sweet Sex, THIS IS STARKER, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Virgin Peter Parker, but hes a bad god, peter is just scared and angry, tony is loving, tony is the good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: Tony stark is the devil, Peter is the beautiful angel Tony couldn't help but need. Once taking the angel from heaven and into hell. Tony shows Peter love and how manipulating God was
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	the Devil and his little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from Tumblr @twink-peter  
> warnings: Mentions of the Black Plague, light kidnapping, a quick mention of rape (no details other than the word is said), mentions of torture

Tony ruled hell, nobody spoke out against him, he took what he wanted and heaven didn’t know how to stop him. He had eyes all over the place, making sure nobody disobeyed him.

“Bucky, the young angel with the dark hair, can you see him?” Tony asked from his throne. Tony was easily able to communicate with his loyal demons, they obeyed him, and he was having one of them bring him his new prized possession.

“Yes, sir, Peter Parker modeled after young adults,” Buck said knowing Tony could hear his every word as he hid in the shadows watching the young boy who was walking home alone in the gardens of heaven. Angels had free range of heaven, but if they ever stepped foot in hell they would never be able to return to heaven, they would be too tainted and sinned. Demons and the Devil himself were not allowed in heaven, but the smartest were able to trick and lure Angles far enough away from the golden gates to trap them.

“Yes, that’s him. I want him here by an Earth sunset.” Tony smirked letting his eyes skim over the slim body of Peter Parker, the pure white robe with beautiful gold lining he wore made him look breathtaking, Tony wanted nothing more than to ruin that.

“You got it, Sir.” Bucky said, crying out the angel’s name to lure Peter close enough to him so he could grab him, and bring Peter to Tony within the next two hours.

Thankfully time seemed to pass quickly for Tony. After what only seemed like a few minutes Bucky walked into Tony’s throne room, carrying Peter. He looked so small in Bucky’s very large arms.

Tony couldn’t help but smile, he had watched the boy for months and now he finally had him. He loved this young boy, who was heaven’s prized angel, pure and free of sin until now. When Bucky set Peter down on the floor, the boy was awake and sobbing, the devil’s crown on his head. The crown burdens anyone who wears it with its sins. Peter was no longer pure, he could never go back to heaven.

Bucky left the two alone. Peter’s sobs were the only sound in the room, they echoed loudly as Tony approached the ex angel. “Why?” He choked out. “Why me, I’ve done nothing to anger any demons, I’m sorry, please let me go.” He shrunk himself down, he looked small and vulnerable, Tony loved it. Peter finally got a good look at the man who was speaking to him. He was significantly taller than him, had dark red horns so dark they almost looked black protruding from his hair. Peter couldn’t deny that the devil himself was attractive.

Tony grinned. The beautiful boy shaking in fear, his rosey cheeks stained with tears. “Welcome Peter, I’ve been waiting for you for quite a while,” Tony said, placing his hand on Peter’s chin forcing the younger to look up at him. Tony ignored how Peter very obviously flinched at the touch. “Such a pretty Angel, I couldn’t help but want you for myself. I’ll admit I’m a greedy man, and you’re something I couldn’t resist.”

Peter felt his stomach drop, he wanted to just go home. Hell was no place for someone like him! It was too hot, he was a good angel, not another demon for the devil to control. He tried to run, nothing he said was true, Peter could go back to heaven, he just had to be quick.

His feet barely touched the dark floor when he felt warm arms wrap around his middle and lift him with ease pulling him away and into Tony’s chest. He screamed, as loud as he could, hoping anyone could hear him.

“Oh not my pretty little angel, you wear my crown, the crown that carries all of humankind’s sins. You’re no longer pure enough for heaven. You’re stuck in here with me forever.” Tony said, while holding the sobbing boy in his arms.

“Please no,” Peter whispered so quietly Tony almost didn’t even hear it. Peter wasn’t made for hell. He was too kind, he could never be okay with the torture and demons running wild.

“I’ll make you happy here, trust me. I’ll make you love me, Peter.” Tony promised. Tony set Peter down, let his feet touch the stone ground before holding a tight grip on his waist. “Follow me, I’ll give you the grand tour of hell. Since you physically can’t leave, you are welcome to wander wherever.”

Tony first took Peter to a private room where there was a large metal bed with black sheets and nothing else. Peter was confused, Angels didn’t have to sleep, let alone the devil himself. “Why do you have a bed? We don’t sleep.” Peter asked, looking at Tony.

Tony gave a crooked grin and let his grip on Peter’s waist drop. “You’re here for all eternity little angel, humans do this all the time.”

Peter’s eyes went wide as he whipped his head around to the devil. Angels never noticed or paid any attention to the human urges they also had. It was rumored that in hell, they ran free with the urges and indulged in them. “But I-I’ve never,” Peter stuttered out not knowing what to say.

Tony let out a laugh, it was the first laugh Peter heard from him, it was loud and warm. It was the first time Peter felt any sort of comfort down here in Hell. Something about the way Tony laughed made Peter not hate his situation for almost a second. 

“I’m not forcing you into anything Peter. You’ll ask me to join you here, before I ever ask you.” Tony teased again.

Peter looked almost disgusted. “Never, an angel would never participate in such a sinful activity.” 

“Oh, but you’re in hell now. You’re no longer a pure little angel, no matter how much you want to be.” 

Peter bit his lip, having no response he dropped his head in shame.

“You’re a product of hell Peter. You can roam wherever you want, my demons will serve you as you need. I will mainly be in the throne room judging my souls. Oh, and watch out for Jarvis, my three-headed dog. He’s not the nicest when it comes to strangers.” Tony said as he left Peter alone in the bedroom.

“Three-headed dog!” Peter called out. “I thought that was a myth!” 

Tony offered no response other than another laugh. 

______________________________________________________________

Peter mindlessly wandered the halls of hell everyday for many months. He wandered the seemingly endless level of hell. His favorites were the top three levels, there was not as much agony and suffering in those layers, the farther down meant you were a more sinful and horrible person and you suffered more torture. On his wanderings, he encountered many demons, including the one who lured him into hell, but they never spoke to him unless he spoke first.

While Tony allowed Peter free range of hell, every now and then he would make Peter meet him in the throne room, Tony would have a pitcher of wine and him and Peter would talk. As much as Peter didn’t want to admit to it, he didn’t hate Tony. Tony was charming, he knew how to sweet talk and make Peter blush. 

He would never admit to it, but Peter joining Tony in hell has made Tony happier, Peter didn’t obey his every command, Peter teased and made snarky comments back. Tony had actual company instead of demons who bend at his very will. 

Tony’s robes were charcoal black, with thin red linings, the demons were an ashy gray, but Peter, when he first arrived his robes were strikingly white, but now they were a light grey. Peter was becoming a part of hell, he was accepting his position. Tony could tell Peter didn’t hate it here, but he knew Peter’s pride was too big to admit he enjoys at least some aspects of hell. 

“Still aimlessly wandering the halls, my little angel?” Tony asked, letting his eyes skim over the small figure next to him sipping from a golden goblet.

“Yes, because you can’t provide any forms of entertainment that heaven had. And don’t call me your little angel.” Peter bit back, Peter’s eyes flickered up to the horns, he’d never seen anything like them before.

“I know some entertaining activities we could partake in.” Tony purred out just to see Peter’s cheeks flush.

“When hell freezes over.”

“Well darling, if that’s all it takes, I can easily make that happen.” Tony winked leaning closer to Peter.

Peter could smell the wine on Tony’s breath, it was almost sweet. “Never.”

Tony snorted and leaned back. “One more glass before you run off and hide from me for days until I coax you into getting drunk with me again?”

Peter quickly downed the rest of his glass and stood up. “I’ll have to turn that down, I think there’s a few hallways I haven’t memorized the stone layout yet,” He smirked. “But I’m sure you’ll call me over to drink sooner than I would like.” Peter teased once again as he spun around with his back facing Tony and practically skipped out of the throne room.

Tony let his jaw drop in an open mouth smile as he walked out and hid robes turned a shade darker. “Goddamn my little angel, you are something I cannot wait to taste.” Tony groaned once Peter was out of earshot.

______________________________________________________________

Every hallway was stone, stone floors, stone walls, and large heavy stone doors. The halls look cold and sad, but in reality hell was warm, it was not too hot, but a comfortable warmth, like a blanket wrapped around you. The worst part was if you stepped too close to the doors, you could hear screams. They get louder and more heart wrenching the farther down you get.

Peter cannot stand getting too close to the doors. Heaven was filled with singing, people dancing and having fun, Hell was endless stone halls and screams. 

Peter could only pace the upper-level halls so many times. Peter decided to wander down to the lowest levels.

At the lowest level, it sounded as if the doors weren’t even closed. The pained screams were so loud Peter had to bite his lip to prevent from saying something or running out, at the end of the hallway there was a door that was different. It wasn’t really a door, more of a cage or a gate. Peter had to know what was there. More souls being tortured? A gateway out of hell? When Peter came closer to the strange door he heard growling. He stood in front of the metal bars when the growling creature’s heads rose. Peter’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

“My holy lord, you’re real.” 

One of the beasts paws raised up onto the bars and one of the three heads sniffed Peter.

“Jarvis?” Peter whispered, placing his hand close to the bars and let his fingers graze the three-headed dog’s paw that was on the bars in front of him. The dog stopped growling and one head sniffed him and the other two looked at him with curiosity.

The tongue of the middle head poked out and licked Peter’s hand making him giggle. “Oh well you are sweetheart, Tony was very wrong about you, you’re not mean at all.” Peter gushed running his fingers through the short brown fur of the three-headed dog.

Jarvis just closed all of his eyes and basked in the glory of Peter scratching behind his ears. Peter kept letting out small laughs at the sight of a happy three-headed dog.

Peter didn’t know how long he was down playing with Jarvis, but he definitely knew he could spend all eternity with him, until he was interrupted.

“Sir, our lord Tony has requested you for drinks. He is waiting for you in the throne room.” A voice started from behind Peter making the angel jump.

“Oh, of course,” Peter said, turning around to face some random demon he’d only seen once. Peter quickly turned back around to face Jarvis. “I’ll be right back.” He promised before walking off. As he was walking up the winding staircase between levels, Peter noticed his robes were dark, a medium grey, but it might have just been a trick of the light. Right? Peter surely would have noticed if his robes were becoming black, he definitely wasn’t accepting hell, he was still a good pure angel. 

Tony smiled when Peter arrived, the first things Tony noticed was that Peter’s robes were significantly darker than when they last sat together for wine, and the second was that Peter didn’t seem to have a scowl on his face. “Welcome back Peter, I’ve missed you.” Tony teased as Peter sat in the new custom throne next to Tony’s. 

“Cannot say the same.” Peter retorted as Tony filled Peter’s goblet up with the sweetest and most flavorful wine Peter had ever had.

Tony just smiled and filled his own goblet. “Banner told me he found you in the bottom level of our kingdom,” Tony started before being interrupted by Peter.

“Our? You mean your kingdom, I’m just a poor angel you abducted.” Peter raised an eyebrow and took a sip of wine.

“Details,” Tony ignored. “I cannot say I was expecting to hear you were hanging out in the lowest level, are you finally starting to enjoy your time here in hell?” Tony asked, wanting nothing more than Peter to say he didn’t hate Tony.

Peter let out a small snort. “No I was bored and wandered off, I found Jarvis, he’s such a sweet dog. I spent the day with him.”

“Jarvis hmm? I cannot say I’m surprised he took a liking to someone as perfect as you.”

Peter ignored Tony’s comment and looked him in the eyes. “What is the point of all of this, you took me from my home, you hold me hostage in hell, tell me you want to have sex with me, and make me sit with you for hours and drink wine with you. Why?”

“I was lonely, you’re the most entertaining person to ever come down here. You’re a stunning angel and it takes every ounce of my self-control to not pull you to me and have my way with you. I’m not a bad person and I try to prove that to you, but you won’t let me.” Tony said, all humor and joking left his voice as he looked Peter in the eyes and told him the truth.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have taken me, maybe things would have been different.” Peter set down his goblet and abruptly left, he was angry. He missed home, he had friends in heaven, here he had nothing. 

Peter wanted to go back to Jarvis, he didn’t want to talk to Tony. Peter was done with hell, Jarvis liked Peter, Peter wanted to cry. He was done with Tony’s endless flirting and the horrible demons watching him whenever they could.

Peter could hear Tony following him close behind, he was trying to get Peter’s attention. Peter didn’t want to hear what he had to say, he was too worked up at the moment. Tony had placed a hand on Peter’s arm a few times trying to make Peter face him and talk, but Peter just turned back around and kept walking down the levels to the three-headed dog.

Peter took a sharp turn to move down the stairs to the lowest level, still ignoring Tony who was just a step behind him determined to talk. Just as Peter stepped onto the stone floor he turned his head, Peter heard a noise that wasn’t Tony calling his name.

The demon who took Peter from heaven was leaving a room, The screaming was defining, his hands were covered in blood and he was holding a barbed whip with several ends. It was also covered in blood.

Peter felt his stomach drop, he couldn’t focus on anything other than the blood and the screaming. 

Peter didn’t even realize that he had lost his footing until Tony’s arms wrapped around his smaller body and pulled him close.

“No,” Peter mumbled at the sight of the chaos. Heaven was full of souls who were happy and living out their dreams, not this.

“Hey, I’ve got you angel.” Tony soothed pulling Peter’s weak body against his trying to stabilize him. Peter’s head looked up at him, there were tears in his eyes. Tony felt horrible, Peter had never seen something so gory. “Peter, I’ve got an area I think you’ll like,” Tony said turning him and Peter around so their backs were facing the previously open door.

Peter didn’t say anything and let Tony walk him down a hallway he’d never seen before. Peter had a strong grip on one of Tony’s arms as something to keep him grounded.

The hallway was long and dark, you could tell it wasn’t walked down often. At the end of the hallway there was a golden light with a fully grown apple tree, the tree was beautiful and Tony helped Peter sit down at the base of the trunk. 

“What is this?” Peter asked wiping his tears looking up at Tony who was standing next to him 

“The tree of knowledge of good and evil,” Tony smiled up at the tree placing a hand on the trunk. “Humanities first sin, when Adam and Eve ate the forbidden apple.”

“Why do you have it? I remember you telling me that you didn’t like humans.” Peter questioned giving a weak smile, his eyes slightly puffy.

“They aren’t my favorite, I tried to give input on their creation and God was angry and banished me. Most of the things heaven teaches their angels and humans about the devil and hell are twisted lies. I’m not a bad guy, I don’t want to be. I wanted things to be fair and equal, I made levels of hell so a petty thief would never be punished the same as a rapist or mass murderer.” Tony took a seat next to Peter and noticed that his robes were darker than earlier, they were almost black.

Peter noticed his robes, he couldn’t deny that he didn’t hate hell, Tony was good to him, and Peter did nothing but push him away. “I’m sorry.” Peter let his head slightly hang down in shame.

“For what my angel?”

“For being a pain.”

“Oh my little angel,” Tony took Peter’s chin in his hand and he couldn’t help bringing their faces close. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I stormed out when you were talking because I refused to admit I didn’t hate it here.” Peter sighed not moving his head, he was trying not to blush at him and Tony being so close. “If I hadn’t stormed out I wouldn’t have seen inside the door.”

“If I say I forgive you, would you feel better?” Tony’s lips were close to Peter’s.

“Yes,” Peter whispered, finding the courage and closed the distance between them. Tony’s hand moved from Peter’s chin to cupping his face softly. Peter moved more into the kiss, he’d never been kissed before. Tony’s hand was warm and rough against his cheek. His lips were hot and smooth. Peter loved the feeling of his lips against his, his stomach erupted in butterflies, he felt like he was on cloud nine. 

When they pulled back Peter had to hold in a whine, he wasn’t ready to stop.

“So I’m guessing you don’t hate it here?” Tony teased.

“Don’t act like you haven’t noticed by robes darkening the more we drank together.” Peter shot back with another smile.

“I’ve noticed since they first started darkening.” Tony pressed another quick kiss to Peter’s lips just to see his smile deepen.

“I tried to ignore it, but I couldn’t when they got dark enough I couldn’t pretend it was just a shadow.”

Tony let out a small laugh, and stood up pulling Peter up with him. “I think it’s time for a drink, and hopefully more.”

Peter happily followed in step with Tony. Tony’s arm snaked around Peter’s waist and pulled him flush against Tony, and Peter let out a giggle of surprise. “What’s the hopefully more you’re thinking of?” Peter asked, biting his lip looking up at Tony.

Tony bent forward and nipped at Peter’s lip, catching the angel by surprise. 

“Maybe finally try out that bed, and whatever you want.”

Peter still couldn’t help but blush at the thought of sex. He may have lived in hell for almost two years, but the part of him that remembered heaven thought it was a disgusting sinful activity.

Tony must have noticed the nervousness in Peter’s face and was quick to reassure him. “We don’t have to angel, we can go at your own pace. Eventually I’ll fuck the heaven out of you.”

Peter softly smiled up at Tony. “I was always taught that sex was a sin, but a necessity for humans’ procreation. I’d want to go slow.”

“Anything for you.” Tony said sitting on his large extravagant throne and pulling Peter into his lap. Peter put a hand on Tony’s shoulder to steady himself as he was lifted and sat on Tony’s lap facing Tony. Peter was about to object and say he could sit on his own throne, but he was quickly interrupted by Tony. “I haven’t been able to touch until now, let me have this.”

Peter shook his head laughing, and reached over to pour him and Tony goblets of wine. Tony pressed their glasses in a cheer.

“To us.”

“To us,” Peter whispered back leaning close to press another kiss to Tony’s lips. Tony hummed into the kiss and deepened the kiss, Peter’s fingers tangled in Tony’s dark hair, his thumbs brushing against the base of the horns. Tony let out a low moan at the feeling of Peter massaging his horns. Tony pulled away and 

Peter didn’t hide the whine of disappointment, but Tony was quick to push the collar of Peter’s black and golden robes to the side and latch onto the collar bone. Softly biting and sucking on the soft pale skin.

“Tony,” Peter moaned letting his eyes flutter shut in bliss as Tony continued leaving marks that the robe could never cover.

Peter was hard, and he could feel Tony was too. “I changed my mind, we can try, but please be slow.” He said looking at Tony with half-lidded eyes.

Tony had an almost evil smile. “Of course.” Tony purred, throwing their goblets aside and ran the two of them to the bed that had sat unused since Peter’s arrival.

Peter was laid down onto the surprisingly soft bed. Tony was quick to crawl up on top of Peter, his hands on either side of the angel’s head. Tony gently and slowly undressed Peter from his robes and stripped himself. “Just relax angel, I’ll take care of you. Tell me what you like and don’t like.” Tony said, running his hands over Peter’s sides and kissing down his chest.

Peter nodded letting his eyes follow Tony’s movements. Once reaching Peter’s waist Tony lifted Peter’s legs over his shoulders and nipped the inner thigh making Peter gasp.

Bending down more Tony spread Peter’s cheeks with his hands and gave a small lick to the virgin hole. 

“Oh!” Peter yelled, reaching down to grip Tony’s hair. “Keep going please.”

“Anything for you.” Tony agreed before giving another small lick, before letting his tongue poke into the tight hole. Peter let out another loud moan and his hips jerked up looking for more friction.

Tony focused solely on Peter’s hole, sucking and licking. Tony’s tongue slipping inside stretching the hole. Peter quickly became a squirming mess, his hips jerking and twitching pressing down into Tony’s mouth. “Tony,” he kept gasping.

Tony didn’t respond, he just kept eating out Peter’s ass, preparing him for later. Tony was painfully hard, but he could deal, however, Peter was rock hard leaking against his stomach.

Tony moved his mouth off of Peter’s wet hole, and slipped two fingers inside massaging his prostate, his other hand reaching up to slowly stroke Peter’s smaller cock. Peter’s moans were becoming erratic and shaky. Tony could tell Peter was close. Just before Peter let go Tony pulled back.

“No,” Peter cried, his back arching reaching for Tony’s hands again.

“Don’t worry angel, I’m just getting started.”

Peter made a small noise in acknowledgment. Peter’s hole was dripping wet, Tony easily slid in despite how large he was. Peter let out a loud gasp when Tony bottomed out. “You still okay?”

“Yes, please keep going.” Peter whined, his legs wrapping around Tony’s waist pulling him closer.

Tony smiled, he couldn’t believe he finally had Peter here under him begging for more. “I’ll give you a second to get adjusted,” he whispered softly, kissing Peter. Peter clenched tightly around Tony’s cock and begged Tony to move. Once seeing Peter was ready, Tony began slowly moving his hips, sliding in and out.

Peter let out a breathy moan as Tony began to pick up his pace pressing against Peter’s sensitive prostate.

“God you feel so tight and amazing Angel,” Tony grunted, tucking his face in Peter’s neck to place bites and soft kisses. Tony’s hands had strong grips on Peter’s slim hips, helping move Peter’s body in the rhythm of Tony’s thrusts.

The faster and harder the thrusts became the louder Peter’s moans were. Peter let out continuous strings of breathy moans that Tony loved hearing. 

“Tony,” Peter gasped out, gripping Tony’s hair and pulling Tony from his neck to his face for a sloppy kiss. “Ung!” Peter screamed out against Tony’s mouth, as Tony gave a particularly deep thrust.

“I’m close angel.” Tony huffed out attacking Peter’s lips again.

“Me too.” Peter whispered letting his thumbs press against the base of Tony’s horns, he couldn’t help but notice the full-body shudder Tony gave at the sensation of his horns being touched. 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed as he came hard against Peter’s prostate. The feeling of Tony cumming was enough to make Peter’s toes curl and his eyes roll back screaming as he had his first ever orgasm.

Peter came all up his stomach and Tony gave a few soft movements of his hips to ride out his and Peter’s orgasm. Once he pulled out he couldn’t help but smirk at the whine of emptiness Peter gave. Tony laid down on the bed beside Peter and let the Angel roll over on top of his bare chest. “What do you think, little Angel? Want to spend all of eternity with me?” Tony purred looking down at the small figure on his chest.

“Better than I could have ever dreamed. How can something so great be a sin?”

“Because God hates when people have fun with anything.”

Peter snorted at the joke and kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth. “Maybe so.”

Tony let his hands drift down and squeeze Peter’s ass. “I’m always down for another round if you are Angel.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Peter said peppering soft kisses on Tony’s jawline. 

______________________________________________________________

“You know I do have an actual job to do.” Tony teased looking over at the smaller boy wrapped up in his arms. Peter had been in hell with him for over 200 years, and Tony never wanted to let go whenever he had Peter in his arms.

“The souls can wait, I’m more important.” Peter laughed, kissing the devil.

“I can’t argue with that,” Tony argued, pressing another kiss to Peter’s lips.

Peter couldn’t help the overly large smile spread across his face. “No matter how many centuries pass I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you and I.”

“Me either, as long as I have my little Angel with me.”

“And as long as I have my strong devil by my side.” They had fucked a few hours ago and Peter had demanded Tony lay with him. The two of them have fucked like rabbits since their first time, they’ve tried hundreds of positions and Tony had used his power to make Peter’s hole self lubricating, it had definitely made things more interesting.

Tony snorted and attempted to untangle himself from Peter’s arms and legs that were wrapped around him. Once successful, Tony dressed himself in his robes and shot a wink to Peter who was happily watching his every movement. “Get dressed and come help me judge souls. It’s less boring with you.”

Peter jumped up quickly and caught his permanently dark robes Tony tossed to him. The pair of them walked together to the throne room. Peter didn’t help Tony judge dead human souls often, but when he did he mainly just observed knowing Tony knew the ins and outs of the levels more than Peter. 

Souls looked just like their human form, except there is nothing behind their eyes, they look cold and emotionless. Tony evaluated their decisions and actions, rarely do people go to the very bottom levels. 

“This man aided in the kidnapping of young women. He sold them off to bidders. Committed many acts of adultery on unwilling women.” Tony announced looking over the wrinkly and hairy soul of the dead man in front of them. No matter how long he lived in hell, Peter still hated the torture, but he knew these people deserved it. “Take him to nine.” Tony announced and several demons took the soul off to the second to last level. 

“Sir, if I may, many of his clients are mourning them saying how he was a good man.” The demon next to the throne spoke out, it was the same demon who took Peter from heaven. Peter quickly learned that he was the head demon and mainly collected souls and stood in for people requesting deals with the devil. Bucky, would take their soul and for a year they would have anything they wished.

“Have a rat bite them.” 

“That’s it?” Peter asked. “You could do so much more damage.” Peter was surprised that Tony would do something so simple.

“A rat bite hurts, and they’ll probably get sick and die slowly, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Three years later A demon comes running into Peter’s and Tony’s private room. “He’s asking for you sir, Steve demands to see you now.” He rushed.

Thankfully the two were already dressed. Peter looked over at Tony confused. 

“Steve as in God himself? What on earth does he want?”

“No idea, you can come with me.” Tony said in all seriousness.

“Tony!” Steve yelled when they met at the border of heaven and hell. Peter stood partially behind Tony, Tony stood tall looking down at Steve. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“The angel, I took him years ago, did you just notice?” Tony asked looking at Steve like he was stupid.

“No, the rat bite. You sent a rat to bite 8 men, they infected others, then the infection killed 50 million people.” Steve yelled. “You incited the black plague.”

“Okay, they were bad people, I wanted them to die slowly and painfully, and if people are dying they’ll end up where they deserve.” Tony hissed back wanting nothing more than to end this conversation.

Before Steve could respond Peter opened his mouth. “He did what he thought was best, get over it.”

Steve was visibly taken back, so was Tony. Nobody seemed to have a response to Peter’s sudden outburst, after an awkward silence Tony broke the silence. “Well, I believe we’re done here. And if you don’t mind I’m about to absolutely ravish this little angel of mine.”

Peter was picked up by the waist and tossed over Tony’s shoulder. As Tony ran off. “Tony, you cannot just say things like that! Especially in front of God.” Peter laughed as Tony moved his way to their room.

“I thought lying was a sin? And if I made him uncomfortable enough he’d leave.” He teased throwing Peter down on the bed hard enough his body bounced.

“It is, It’s sin one out of a million.” Peter responded, wrapping his legs around Tony as he was quick to strip both of them from their robes.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.” Tony growled in Peter’s ear, letting his hand wander around the angel’s tiny body that was trapped under his larger body.

Peter arched into Tony’s rough touch. “I love you so much, please keep going.” Peter gasped, throwing his head back as Tony left a littering of marks across his neck and chest, feeling himself getting wet. 

Through their many years together they quickly discovered they both loved when Tony took control of Peter in the bedroom. Once reaching the bottom of Peter’s chest Tony gripped Peter’s ankles and lifted them bending Peter’s body in half. “Look at your pretty little hole just dripping for me.” Tony teased spreading Peter’s cheeks to get a full view of the wet hole begging for Tony’s thick and hard cock.

“Please daddy, I need your cock.” Peter begged rocking his hips up letting Tony bend his body however he wanted. 

“Keep begging and maybe you can be fucked like the little whore you are.” 

“Please daddy, I’ll do anything for you to give me your cock, I need it.” The angel whined looking up at Tony with half lidded eyes, he was fully wet and hard.

Tony pulled Peter’s body down to make their hips flush as he slowly inserted his cock. “Okay little Angel. Here you go.”

Peter moaned low and loudly as Tony pressed his cock all the way into Peter’s clenching hole. “More daddy.”

Tony was quick to begin fucking against Peter prostate as hard and quickly as he could. Peter gave a sharp gasp and dug his fingernails into Tony’s back, holding him close. Tony bent forward and let his head rest on Peter’s shoulder as his body completely covered Peter’s.

Tony kept railing himself into Peter’s hole and Peter was a mess, moaning and gasping loudly. He couldn’t speak, everything he tried to say was cut off with a choked moan.

“Dadd-y-ung–pleas.”

One of Tony’s hands was helping hold Peter’s body up and the other was pinning his arms above his head. “Look at you, pretty little slut begging for my cock.” Tony mocked as Peter closed his eyes tightly and left his mouth agape in breathy sounds.

Peter’s smaller cock was pathetically leaking against his stomach. It was slightly twitching as it laid untouched. Peter was painfully hard, Tony had his hands pinned and he refused to touch Peter’s cock unless he begged. 

Tony’s breath was becoming more ragged and his thrusts became less rhythmic as he came close to cumming. “I’m going to cum so deep in your sloppy little hole.” Tony grunted.

Peter needed to cum, but he didn’t think he could form enough words to beg Tony to let him. “Daddy p—fuck—I need—cum!” Peter cried as tears pricked in his eyes from overstimulation.

“What’s that Angel?” Tony taunted, brushing his thumb on the underside of Peter’s sensitive cock. “I can’t understand you.”

“Please daddy,” Peter screamed as Tony continued assaulting his prostate.

“What Angel? Tell daddy what you need.”

“Cum, I need—cum daddy.” Peter was practically shaking from needing to cum.

“Cum for me Angel,” Tony said, moving the hand from Peter’s shaking legs to jack of his cock. 

Peter didn’t last long once Tony started. Peter came harder than ever, he shot hard and far up his chest and partly on his face from his position. The mere sight of Peter cumming on his face was enough to send Tony over to cum inside Peter. “Fuck Angel,” he hissed slightly digging his nails into Peter’s skin. 

Tony helped the both of them ride out their orgasms before pulling out and giving Peter a crooked grin. They were both sweaty and covered in nail marks and scratches from the other. “You need to be bossy and demanding more often, little Angel, I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard.”

“Me, either” Peter huffed trying to catch his breath.

Tony smiled, a genuine smile, love in his eyes. He reached forward and wiped Peter’s cum off of Peter’s face, before Tony could react Peter leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Tony’s finger and sucked the cum off of Tony’s fingers.

His mouth dropped in awe as he watched the Angel suck cum off of his fingers. “Fuck you’re amazing.”

Peter gave a giggle once he pulled off. “I love you.”

“I love you too, for now and all of eternity.”


End file.
